Charmed
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: A Randy Orton One Shot... Not good at descriptions... so yeah!


**Just a little One Shot I wrote while my Viper was being serviced... not the best but I like it.**

Madison scowled at the man standing across the room who has his arms wrapped around who she is assuming is his wife, since she has a rock adorning her finger. She glances down at his hand and sees a matching wedding band on his and she grows angry.

How could he stand there with his wife and look happy when only hours ago he was in her hotel bed? How could he not look like he cared? How could he do that to his wife?

Better question, how did she not see the ring on his finger when she brought him home from the bar the night before? How is she going to live with herself for sleeping with a married man?

How could she be in town two days and already screwed everything up?

"And this is my other daughter Madison, she has been out of the country for school and just returned two days ago, that is why you haven't met her." Her father introduces her to some people that he had been talking to.

She didn't care to know whom he was speaking to; she waved and moved around the room. Her glare never left the man that was standing with his wife.

She had just come back from Italy and she wanted to get to know the town that she never had the chance to grow up in. She was sent to boarding school when she was six; she never came to the states from the time she went there until she graduated from college, a short few days back.

Her parents and her siblings came and visited her but she was never aloud to come to the states until her schooling was done. She didn't find it fare that her brother and sister got to have lives in the states and she didn't but there was nothing she could do.

It wasn't that she hated living in Italy because she loved it there. It was home to her, she didn't know how she was going to cope in the states.

As soon as she got her degree in Child Psychology her father told her that she could come home. She was happy but it pissed her off in some sense. Why did he make her stay over there all that time? Was he ashamed of her; was she not what he was expecting when she was born?

Maybe by the looks she was receiving tonight should show something, she is beautiful and she doesn't look like the rest of the family .She didn't care about appearances. She didn't care about what anyone thought of her. All she cared about was herself. It didn't matter to her that everyone around her was wearing thousands of dollar dresses and suits.

While they are all conservative and well dressed she is standing in the middle of the room wearing a short black dress and her fuck me heels. But she realized that she was just like them.

"Hey Mads, what's with the glare at Orton over there?" Stephanie says walking up to her sister.

Madison raises her eyebrow at her sister and she points to the man that she slept with the night before.

"Fuck, Steph, I screwed up. I slept with him last night, I didn't know who he was and I sure as hell didn't know he was married." Madison replies to her older sister and her eyes widen.

"Mads, don't tell me you have never watched not one single show." Steph states and Madison shrugs.

"I was shipped away when I was six Steph, I didn't want to know anything about it, if Dad wanted me to have anything to do with it he wouldn't have sent me to Italy for the past eighteen years." She replies.

"Fine, Randy is the WWE Champion, he has been in the company for a while now, he is the youngest world champion. He was in a stable with Paul for a little while. He got dropped to go out on his own. Did some Legend Killer bit where he went after all the older superstars. He got hurt last year and was out for while and came back and started another stable, dropped them and is now a face."

"A face, what does that mean?"

"Well, there is a face who is the good guy and a heal, which is the bad guy, he used to be the bad guy but now he is the good guy."

"Ok, got it, now personal life. Want to know what's going on with him."

"Marines after high school, he got discharged after going awol twice, started wrestling and came to WWE when he was 22, got engaged to his wife in 07, married her in 08, had their little girl a little before I had Murphey, she cheated on him and he left her for about a month. They only recently got back together but I can tell he isn't into it, I think he only did it for Alanna."

"So I shouldn't feel guilty for sleeping with a married man who has a child none the less, is what you are saying?" She asks her sister for confirmation.

"Well you should feel a little guilt, you have only been here two days. But no, I don't think he wants to be with her, look how he is holding her, his arms is hanging loosely at her waist. She isn't even paying attention to him. She is only playing the part but once the doors close it's a whole different story."

"Did I just hear you say you slept with Orton?" A voice says from behind Maddy and Stephanie and they turn and gasp and Paul who is standing there with a confused expression on his face.

"I did, last night, but I didn't know he was married and I promise it won't happen again." Mads pleads with him and he smirks at her.

"Was he good?" Paul asks and Mads blushes and smacks his chest.

"What the hell? Perve?" Steph mutters and Paul leans over and places a kiss on her cheek causing Madison to let out an "Awe".

"Shut up" Steph laughs and her laughter halts when she see's Randy walking her way with his wife, it looks as if she is insisting on it.

"Stephanie, Paul" Samantha greets ignoring Maddy's existence.

"Hey" Randy mutters and Maddy gasps at hearing his voice. It made her swoon all over again, that's what had her the night before; it was his voice and his eyes. They captivated her.

"Hey guys, Randy, Sam this is my little sister Madison" Stephanie greets them and motions to Maddy standing next to her.

"Madison, non si può certo non dire qualcosa a loro, dire ciao." Stephanie tells her sister and Mads snaps out of her thoughts about what Randy can do in the bedroom.

She blushes and greets them.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Ciao, ho scopato tuo marito?" She whispers to Stephanie and Randy's eyes widen, he knows exactly what she said.

"I would rather you wouldn't, not that it would matter." He says and Samantha's head snaps to him, she had been looking across the room for the greater part of them standing there.

Maddy turned to see who she was looking at and she seen another man standing there with a hurt expression on his face, like he was missing her or something. That's when it clicked to her that he is the one she cheated on Randy with.

Maddy started to feel sympathy for him and she started to feel unashamed for sleeping with a married man.

"What don't you want who to say?" Samantha questions and Randy groans.

"Nothing Samantha, it doesn't matter" Randy scowls and she rolls her eyes and turns her demeanor back to the man she was staring at.

"potrebbe pensare che sarebbe un po 'più dignità." Stephanie laughs and Randy and Maddy start laughing too.

"Yeah right, and pigs fly." Paul chuckles and Madison glances up at him.

"What, your sister taught me. Gave us something to do when she was all bitchy and on bed rest." He grumbles and Stephanie 'humph's' at him and spins on her heel and walks away from him and he follows after, leaving Madison standing there with Randy and his wife who is still ogling the man across the room.

"Just fucking go to him Samantha, if you want to be with Cody then by all means go I won't stop you but don't think about playing the victim in the divorce." Randy seethes trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Oh like I don't know you didn't fuck daddy's little princess over here. I know all about that, I saw you leave the bar with her last night." Samantha shoots back at him and Maddy holds her hands up and backs away slowly.

"So fucking what, you cheated on me first and the only reason I am with you now is so that you don't take my little girl away from me. It's done Sam, you try and take Alanna and you can kiss every pretty little penny you would get from me good-bye. Think about it." Randy says and walks away from her and going to the open bar and ordering a beer.

Maddy stared at him as he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink and sighed. It was the same way last night, she watched him drink at the bar. She just watched him, mesmerized by him.

She didn't even notice him walking over to her until she could smell his scent, on that she fell in love with in a matter of seconds.

"You know it's not nice to stare" He grins and she flashes him a cheesy smile.

"It's not nice for you to look as incredibly sexy as you do now." She challenges back and he chuckles.

"Me, you're the one wearing a t-shirt as dress, leaves little to the imagination sweetheart."

"You've already seen what was under the dress so it shouldn't be that hard to imagine."

"True but doesn't mean I don't want to see it again"

"What makes you think I am going to let you see it again?"

"I am very persuasive"

"I am sure that is how you lure so many women into your bed Mr. Orton"

"Eh, it's all part of the charm."

"Part of the charm that won't get you anywhere with me lover boy"

"Is that a challenge?"

"SO what if it is, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm always up for a challenge"

"I bet you are," She says walking away from him swaying her hips.

She starts towards the stairs and she can see him following her in her peripheral vision. She smirks when she also see's his wife scowling and she waves to her and blows her a kiss.

She gets to the landing and turns and enters the room that her parents set up for her and she spins and waits for him to walk through the door like she knows he is going to.

A few seconds later he walks in and she smirks at him.

"Now who is the charming one?"


End file.
